


Pspspsps

by rarrow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Marking, Mentions of mutilation, Painful Sex, Strained Relationships, Vaginal Sex, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarrow/pseuds/rarrow
Summary: Their relationship is stagnating and the gulf between them is widening day by day, so the White Fang's leader decides to do the one thing he can do to keep Blake close to him.Adam decides to spend the night with his gloomy cat gf.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Pspspsps

Adam’s room was small and cramped, just enough room to stand up, but barely any to move around. His clothes were strewn all over what little space he had, a jacket tossed aside carelessly on top of a wooden desk, the sleeve resting atop a hefty white book with a missing cover. There was barely any time to read, barely any time for anything that didn’t involve planning or combat. It seemed that training was all he could do in what little spare time he was left with, and the simple fact that out there was someone much stronger than him kept dancing around in his head making it hard for him to relax; and every time he trained he noticed something was off about the way he moved. One of his arms was broken when he was a child and never healed properly, and so whenever he would block an attack with his blade, moving it to the side, he seemed to arch it further out than he intended. It needed to be one quick and precise motion, no wasted movements.

But this was exhausting. As much as he craved combat, secretly relished when his blade met flesh, he found himself standing in front of Blake’s door. Adam adjusted his mask, his finger trailing the corners, pushing on it slightly with his nail before he knocked on the door. 

“Yes?”

“It’s me.”

There was a moment of silence, something being moved around, paper perhaps? Clearly she was not in any hurry. Then silent footsteps so light hardly anyone would notice the predator stalking from the shadows. There was a click and a slow turn of the knob as she cracked the door open just enough so Adam could see her face framed by black curls.

“Did something happen?” 

Of course she would ask that, lately Adam would only visit if it was something important and usually with an envelope stuffed under his jacket.

“No, I just wanted to see you.”

Another pause.

Blake slowly opened the door letting Adam step inside- her room was just as cramped as his, but unlike the dark walls that seemed to be pressing up against him, the walls here were clear and white, a shelf full of books, their richly decorated spines gave this drab little room a splash of color. A single candle lit up the room, the flame seemingly edging closer and closer to Blake’s bed hopelessly trying to reach for a book that was very neatly placed on the bed, no doubt open on the page that she was on before he knocked. 

Blake turned to him with curious eyes, watching as he simply stood with a hand pressed up against his hip. Usually he would carry a weapon with him, “you never know when someone will ambush you,” he would say, his voice low enough for only Blake to hear, but in here he looked more vulnerable, but even more than that there was a hint of sadness in the way he stood. He wasn’t the proud leader of the White Fang, no, he looked more like the Adam from her youth, the sweet young man with his head down and who’s voice would waver from time to time, so different from what she was used to in the field. He looked unsure of himself, as if he was still deciding on how he should even stand, his mouth opened for a moment before he closed it and cleared his throat, tugging on the corners of his lips.

“Adam?” the cat Faunus asked, her voice low and quiet, a hand gently pressing on his shoulder, rubbing it slightly. “Is something wrong?” 

Adam was usually so precise with his words and actions. He knew the simplest ways to kill someone, what kind of wound would cause them to bleed out faster, what nerves to cut so that he could watch his enemies flail around like a wounded animal, but now he felt at a loss. He didn’t know what he wanted from Blake, well, he had an idea, certain thoughts kept popping up when he was alone with silence as his only company, but to act on that idea left him with a feeling of shame. He thought about it from time to time, how Blake would feel as he enveloped her body, but these feelings of love as a revolutionary felt so impure. He’s supposed to love everyone- every Faunus- equally. His love should be something sweet and tender, but when he looked at Blake with those soft little ears, he couldn’t help but feel like a beast who desperately wanted to consume her, like a wolf digging his fangs into the flesh of a helpless bunny. 

Not just to consume her, but to control her, to have her ache for him, to watch as she stumbles lost in a haze just like he did when he looked into her soft honey colored eyes. 

“I love you, Blake.”

Blake immediately felt a heat rush into her face, her ears noticeably twitching as if to confirm what she had just heard. 

Before she could even respond Adam continued, “Do you love me too?”

“Of course!” Blake immediately shut her mouth, her voice was a little too high, maybe someone heard her. What would people say if they knew they were alone together like this? Not that she would deny anything of course, she spent years looking at Adam’s back desperately yearning for a moment like this. Years, she spent years reading books, picking out a few romances here and there just so she could picture what it would be like. A handsome prince, his horns shining under the sun like a piece of the night sky, stretching a muscular arm for the demure only daughter of simple merchants, her cat ears perking up, a soft blush on her cheeks, her knees growing weak, she would accept his hand and allow him to hold her close. “Adam..” she would whisper, “I always loved you, but I thought you weren’t interested in me. You were always so distant, so cold...” And he would reassure her, his hand, his strong rough hand petting her hair, his breath brushing against her ear as he leaned forward and whispered words of comfort..

Adam supposedly loved her, but there was always this wall right between the two of them. He held his emotions close to his chest, she figured it was so she wouldn’t worry, but maybe it was a matter of trust. 

But for him to tell her this, did something happen? Was something about to happen? She wanted to ask, but for whatever reason Blake found herself frozen in place, staring up at Adam as if he was a heavenly messenger, his frame blocking out the flame leaving him aglow with a soft red. 

He stepped towards her. This room was so small, there was barely anywhere to run, not that she would, of course! But her stomach felt tight and her heart was beating so loudly in her chest that she could hear it echo in her ears.

A kiss? Adam kissed her. So this is what a kiss is like. It’s been only a year, but in that time they never kissed, the most they did was hold hands a few times after a mission. It wasn’t anything romantic, but it was all she could get after a rare injury. But this kiss was…  
So many books describe a first kiss like something magical. Time would stop, a soft warmth would envelop her body, her knees would shake… but this felt ordinary. It felt ordinary. Where was the magic? The spark? Where? Why was it so ordinary? Why?

When he separated Blake could only stare, a mix of disappointment evident in her face, which caused Adam to grin. Blake looked at him curiously, her lips parted. The taller faunus pressed his lips once again, his tongue sneaking into her open mouth, watching as Blake’s eyes widen in surprise. She had read so many different types of books, but this kiss was so different from what she was used to. She moved her hands, pressing them against Adam’s chest, almost as if she wanted to push him away, but instead she held them there, her hands sliding up and down as her boyfriend continued his onslaught, moving his lips from her own and sliding down to her neck, his teeth nibbling on soft sensitive skin, “Adam..” 

His breathing breezed against her neck, hands exploring more of her body, growing more and more rough. She was so used to looking up at him so tenderly that Adam having any kind of feelings towards her that weren’t as vanilla as the content she would read felt like such a shock to her. That mask didn’t help matters either, just a sad little kitten captured by a mighty Grimm, all she could do was mew weakly against him, her paws against his large and mighty body, his teeth threatening to rip her neck open if she so much as thought about fighting back. That fantasy left her breathless, gentle paws wrapped around his waist, holding him close. 

The rest was like a blur, her mind was groggy, all she could feel was a moist feeling on her neck as air brushed against it, her body lying on the bed. Adam stood over her, holding the book that she was reading in one hand. 

The third book of The Howling At The Moon Series, a lonely beast aching for love, but destined to live and die alone. There was no time for romance, Blake. The real world is harsh and cold, the only time you are ever really alive is when your body is bursting with adrenaline. Yet the thought of that beast, alone, in a large castle, blood trailing across his body and dripping down to the floor as his claws ripped peasants and soldiers to shreds, all so he could have a taste of that lonely little bookworm that was the protagonist felt a little too personal. The mask that Adam wore made it clear, he’s a beast, an animal that thirsts for blood just like the character in this story, who would one day be cut down by a young hero filled with virtue, lying forgotten in a field somewhere as the people rejoice. 

“Show me..”

Blake’s mind still hadn’t registered with what was happening, she looked up at Adam, the words that he formed being nothing more than sound carried away by the wind. That is until she picked up the meaning behind that sound. 

“Ah.. You want me to.. um...”

“Yeah, you love me, right?”

“I do, but this just, it feels wrong, Adam..”

“So, you don’t want me to be happy?”

“No, I.. I do, I do.. but..”

“Come on..”

Blake lay there, her hands wrapped around her chest, her eyes looking to the side away from Adam’s gaze. With a few shuddering breaths Blake slowly opened her yukata while Adam wordlessly stared down at her. 

Her breathing grew more erratic, but before she could even say anything Adam grabbed and squeezed one of her breasts, rubbing her nipple with the tip of his fingers as Blake closed her eyes and quivered, “That’s a good look for you.” 

The rest of the night wasn’t quite what she expected, the rare few times she would read about sex it was always described as something so magical, so euphoric, a melding of two souls, two bodies as one, but Adam was so rough, his hands squeezing as much of her flesh as he could grab. His teeth clamping down on her skin, blood leaking from his incisions as he marked her as his mate, and it was a struggle for Adam to press his manhood inside of her, but when he did it was followed by a cry of pain from the cat Faunus as he forced it in. Blake had her eyes closed shut for most of it, her hands clenching her sheets tightly as tears slid down her cheeks. 

It was morning. Adam had left in the middle of the night. She was alone, again.

**Author's Note:**

> had this account for a few years, figured i should use it for something. written while i was listening to viper's death time on repeat


End file.
